


For No Less Than the Origins of Mankind [VID]

by Quiet_Paranoiac, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Altamira | Finding Altamira (2016)
Genre: Archaeology, Cave Paintings, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Marcelino and all all all, Religion vs Science, Science vs Religion, Video, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Paranoiac/pseuds/Quiet_Paranoiac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: В 1880 году Марселино де Саутуола попытался привлечь внимание к обнаруженным в пещере Альтамира изображениям — первой находке наскальной живописи подобного рода. Церковь не одобрила его вольнодумства, а научное сообщество не поверило в заявленную древность рисунков. Археологи опасались, что ошибочная сенсация сыграет на руку клерикальной пропаганде.Правоту Саутуолы доказали открытия следующих десятилетий.♫: Isamar — "Searching for the Truth"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF_History_Porn_2021_спецквест





	For No Less Than the Origins of Mankind [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> «"Mea culpa" d'un sceptique» [Эмиля Картальяка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BA,_%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C), который в фильме представлен основным оппонентом Саутуолы в научных кругах, можно [прочитать здесь](https://archive.org/details/Cartailhac1902) (fre)


End file.
